Peps conquer to the world
by 1Dfan345
Summary: "When the mysterious explosion happened in the forest,luigi investigate about whats going on but it turned out to be big problems.But the worse part is when the Pep the witch and bowser teamed up,its up to mario and luigi to stop them from destroying the mushroom kingdom." NOTE:Pep the witch belongs to me. Some future parts might be Rated M.
1. Slavery and who the person?

Mario and luigi: Peps conquer to the world prologue

It begins in the dark world,wheres there's people forced to work as slaves,

Many people tried to get away from this place that's destroyed,ruined,and filled with people that are suffering but people that tried to escape get killed,hanged and become slaves that do harmful things.

However the only evil person who was doing those evil things to those poor people is the mysterious woman with black hair,and shes wearing a black gown with the white cape and the skull in the middle of the top and wearing high heel boots.

"Ohhh look at those poor idiots working for me.I feel sorry for them…...NOT! BWAHAHAHA!I love making people miserable."she cackled.

She begin walking to the crystal ball and see some toads in the mushroom kingdom playing, shopping, going out on dates, and decorating for the party that's happening today.

"And this the next place that's gonna be miserable sooner and then i will destroy the entire kingdom!BWAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA"she began cackling so loud the entire dark land could hear it.

* * *

**NOTE:**If there is more errors,reminded me so i could fix it ASAP.


	2. The morning

Peps conquer to the world part 1

In the mushroom kingdom,at the lovely morning Everyone is in the happy mood today.

Many people are in the excited mood because the party is happening at Peaches castle.

Its the big day.

However,in the Mario bros house,they are two Mario Brothers living in the same house.

One is named Mario mario and the other is named Luigi mario.

They are both plumbers and not just plumbers,they are both heroes of the mushroom kingdom and they are always there to protect the kingdom.

* * *

In Mario and Luigi house,Both bros are still sleeping in their beds.

Mario is having a dream about him and peach getting married.

"You may kiss the bride." the wedding ceremony reader

Mario and peach stare at each other,leaning about to kiss,but the beeping that came out of nowhere interrupted them.

"AHHHHH!"mario screamed and falls out of bed.

"UGH! dream interrupted again."he said angrily.

He got up,stare at the alarm clock thats still beeping and hits the top angrily.

He yawned and stretched and went past the calendar but before he was about to leave the room,something made him stop in tracks.

He went back to the calendar and notice what the day is today.

Its the day when Peach is throwing a party and mario has to hurry and bring the gifts to the castle but there is one problem.

He also has one for Luigi and he can't let him see them.

Luckily he is still sleeping.

Mario then change his Pajamas into his red shirt,blue overalls,white gloves,brown shoes,and the red hat with the M in the middle.

He grabbed the boxes (they are small by the way) and head to the door.

* * *

In Peaches castle,the staff begin decorating for the party.

They put up streamers,balloons,and banners that said "Lets party."

Some Toads are even cooking food for the party,including desserts.

While the Toads are decorating and cooking,they heard banging

"Come in"Toad said.

Mario bursts through the door as quick as a roadrunner and closes it behind him.

"Woah what happened? You look tired."toad asked.

"Sorry I tried to stay out the sight so no one can see whats inside those presents"Mario said,panting.

"Its ok, besides Whats inside in those presents?" toad asked.

"Don't look at them."Mario gasped.

"why not?"The toad asked confusedly.

"because you are a **BAD** secret keeper"Mario shouted and walked away from him,leaving Toad stunned and shocked.

* * *

In Peaches throne room,Toadsworth is also decorating for the party too but he hasn't done anything because he confused where to put the streamer.

"Oh where should i put those streamers? This is difficult. I haven't even decorated except for Peach's 6th birthday,but i still don't know."

While Toadsworth is trying to think where to put the steamer,he hear the throne door open.

"Come on i wanna see what's insi…."but before Toad could finish his sentence mario slammed the door in his face.

He slides down and sighs in relieved.

"Master Mario what's gotten into you?"Toadsworth asked.

"Sorry. I just don't want anyone to see whats inside those boxes."Mario explained.

"Its alright."Toadsworth said.

"Umm where should i put those?"Mario asked.

"Over there"Toadsworth said and pointed to the area where people put the gifts.

Mario walked up to the area and put those gifts behind so no one can see them.

He wanted to talk to Peach for a while but something made him forgot something.

"Oh no!Luigi doesn't know i lefted and he probably worried about me. I gotta get back home!"Mario said and begin running out of the throne room.

"See ya later Toadsworth"Mario said after leaving.

Toadsworth is still looking at the streamer and turns around and said"Is someone talking?"

* * *

NOTE: Yay for the next part! I wanted to add some humor in the beginning parts.

After all the distractions,laziness and finally filled up with ideas,Its finally uploaded!

Once again,if there's is more errors reminded me.

I hope you guys like it.


End file.
